Alliance of Darkness: The Fallen Rangers and The Butcher!
Alliance of Darkness: The Fallen Rangers and The Butcher! is the tenth Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc it is the second episode of the Enforcer Ranger Arc. Synopsis With Francine wrapped around their fingers, Raymar contiues to get closer to Francine, Royce is getting more protective and suspcious by the day. Episode Another day had come at George Washington High School. Francine currently was having her lunch after ANOTHER class with Mr. Stine. Francine was about to take another bite of her food before he bag was pushed to the side causing the young hampton to growl in anger looking up it was the queen bee of George Washington High, Brittany, and her boyfriend Chase causing Francine to sigh. "Can I help you, Brittany?" Francine questioned. "Yes, this table is for popular couples only so if you would kindly move?" She said in a GOSH like sigh causing Francine to rub her temple. "Unfortunately for you, I happen to have a boyfriend so would you mind backing off?" Francine asked as Brittany laughed. "You? Have a boyfriend, okay, for starters everyone knows you just broke up with your ex not to long ago and secondly, who would be desperate enough to date you?" She asked. "That would be me you, little tramp." A voice said before Raymar slowly walked up with a smirk causing Francine to stand up with a grin giving Raymar a kiss on the lips before pulling away looking at the so-called Queen Bee of George Washington High with a smirk. "I would recommend your boyfriend looks in a mirror before calling someone desperate." Raymar said with a small smirk as Chase looked at him in shock. "You did NOT just insult my Girlfriend pal." Chase growled. "No, your right I didn't I insulted you for having bad taste." Raymar countered with a grin. "Oh that is it!" Chase growled getting right in Raymar's face. "Take him baby, no one dating Francine can be that strong." The queen bee hissed as Francine chuckled Raymar cracking his neck. "Trust me, pal, You REALLY don't wanna do that." Raymar commented. "Why? You scared?" Chase asked. "Alright well, you asked for it, when?" Raymar questioned. "Today after school, front of the school," Chase said causing Raymar to shrugs his shoulders. "Very well, your funeral. Let's go babe." Raymar stated standing up giving Chase and Brittnay the raspberry as she walked off with Raymar hand in hand. That afternoon though, things began getting ugly as, before the Fight, Raymar was approached by Royce. "Yo, Raymar can we talk for a quick second before you beat this guys ass?" Royce asked. "What you act like this is gonna be a cakewalk," Raymar stated. "Trust me this guy has been dating Miss Queen Bee for a while, he's all bark and no bite," Royce stated. "Alright, sure whats up." Raymar asked. Royce glared at the brunette teen who stood a foot shorter than him. "Lemme' make this clear," The Blue Ranger growled. "I ain't known ya' that long. But Francine's dating ya'. So I'll say this once, Francine is a long time friend of mine, you break her heart, I'll break you in half, got it!?" Royce snapped. "Whoa man easy, I won't trust me." He stated. "I'll believe that when I see it..." Royce growled turning around leaning against a nearby tree. Raymar blinked before turning towards the Big buff Jock as Raymar smirked. "Alright, I'll give you the honor of making the first hit," Raymar stated as Chase smirked charging in and landed a swift punch on his chin. "Huh, so that's the best you got huh? Kind of tickled," Raymar said with a smirk as he quickly cracked his knuckles and looked towards Chase. "My turn!" Raymar smirked as Leon, Jeremy and Royce looked on as all three boys began to look on seeing Raymar basically make a fool out of Chase. "Boys, meeting, now," Royce said causing Jeremy and Leon to nod following Royce to a ways away from the fight. "Now boys, be honest with me something is rubbing you guys the wrong way with Raymar and his crew hasn't it?" Royce asked. "Yeah I mean, Raymar's strength is ridiculous more so even than some of the NFL stars and those stars are jacked," Jeremy stated. "Yeah, something just doesn't feel right about them.." Leon muttered. "Lets bring this up with Kaitlyn and Winnie," Jeremy suggested. "What about Francine?" Leon asked. "We need more proof before we can bring it up with her, she's head over heels for Raymar right now I'd rather not bring this up with her until we got the proof," Royce explained. "Solid," Leon said with a nod of agreement as Royce looked up to the sky. "Zeran, we could REALLY use your help right about now. Get better soon man." Royce muttered to himself with a sigh. Man he didn't realize how many times they went to Zeran for advice until he was not there, he knew they could handle it but, still. The Rangers slowly slipped off as they eventually came up to Kaitlyn and Winnie. "Hey, Beautiful." Jeremy comment as Kaitlyn blushed with a giggle. "Hey, guys what's up?" Winnie asked. "Hey girls we got a problem," Royce stated as the girls blinked looking at each other before Blinking. Royce explained what was going on both girls looked at each other for a moment before both girls let out a sigh, causing the boys to look at them confused like not understanding why they suddenly went upset because they knew they liked seeing Francine happy but why were they sad all of a sudden? "We were afraid of this..." Winnie muttered as she let out a sigh before Kaitlyn spoke. "We wanted to stay quiet because Francine was happy, but we have been suspecting something with Raymar and his crew for some time we just had hoped we were seeing things but we can't do anything yet, we need more proof," Kaitlyn explained as Leon nodded. "That we do, Francine is a good leader don't get me wrong but she is one stubborn you know what so we are going to need Zeran for this little plan of mine unfortunately." Jeremy explained with a shake of his head. "Man these last few days going into weeks have been something else I swear..." Winnie sighed as Royce, Jeremy and Leon nodded, Winnie was right on the button. Meanwhile back with Zeran he had just been brought some more chicken soup by Francine as he let out a loud sneeze letting lose a flame snease though his nose causing Francine to chuckle patting him on the head. "Get some rest Zeran." Francine said slowly heading out the door. "How is he?" Rourik questioned as Francine sighed. "Hes getting better, Rourik but hes still looking like crap." Francine commented as he chuckled before Francine looked at Rourik for a moment and began to speak towards him. "Hey Rourik, I've been hearing Zeran when he passes out at school mumble in his sleep, what do you know about "It"?" She questioned. Meanwhile, with Raymar and crew, Zeke smirked. "So how goes it?" Zeke questioned. "I've got that red ranger wrapped right around my fingers," Raymar said with a snicker as suddenly, time seemed to come to a complete and total stop. The Enforcer rangers looked around blinking. "Impressive, Raymar.." A voice said as the group turned around as Zerak slowly descended from the skies and landed onto the ground. Dark lighting sparking around him. "Yo, whos the Star wars rip off?" Benn asked causing Zerak to chuckle a little bit at the dry humor from the blue ranger shaking his head. "Heh cute, allow me to introduce myself, I am the protector of this universe, the savior! You can call me Zerak The Butcher." Zerak introduced himself with a bow. "Butcher eh? What do you know about us to be able to find us so quickly?" Raymar asked. "Simple I've been following you five quiet theory and I must say with what you did in your time is quite impressive, it's a shame my brother sought to punish you with the Candle Project," Zerak said shaking his head. "What's your point?" Raymar questioned. "Let me ask you something Raymar you're familiar with the whole Ying and Yang definition right?" Zerak asked. "With good, there is always evil, light and dark that whole bull crap what's your point?" Raymar asked. "Tell me, have you lot heard of, The Dark Morphin Grid?" Zerak asked. "We're listening..." Raymar stated crossing his arms. "Now I can't help with my brothers spell unfortunately however, I can promise you this, I can grant you more powers than you or your team could ever dream of, in return all I ask is that you swear allegiance to me and help me destroy free will and you will get everything you lost back and more." Zerak offered. "So...you offer us new more powerful powers and all we have to do is swear allegiance with you, Butcher you drive a hard bargain but, consider this deal accepted," Raymar said as the two of them shook hands. "Well, consider this alliance offical so tell me whats your plan with Young Hampton?" Zerak asked. "Well, as you know, Butcher, she is very close with Zeran so what better way to hurt the old man than corrupt his precious red ranger over to our side." Raymar said with a smirk. "Ah how DELICIOUS! You are quite the genius Raymar." Zerak smirked. "Hmm. So you offer up more power, and all we have to do is form an alliance. Butcher, you drive a hard bargain but, consider the deal accepted." Raymar answered as he and Zerak shook hands. "So be it. Now, tell me about this plan involving young Hampton?" The Butcher asked. "Well," the Red Enforcer Ranger smirked. "Since she's very close to Zeran, what better way to hurt the old man than corrupt his precious Red Ranger." Raymar explained. "Oh how delicious! You have quite the intellect young Raymar." The butcher grinned. The Red Enforcer Ranger rubbed his hands. "Thanks, now let's head to your base and discuss this deal." Raymar said with a grin. Zerak raised a hand and all turned into beams of black energy shooting upwards. However, Raymar and Zerak's plan was about to encounter a rather monumental hurdle, in the form of Zeran recovering! Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega